Mixed Up Feelings
by Hanako Mariko
Summary: When Professor Utonium creates a device that can remove the black light from monsters, he tries it out on the beautiful, sexy Sedusa.  Unfortunately, the device goes wrong and it causes Sedusa to get her own human form.
1. Prolouge: The Accident

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN DEMASHITAA! POWERPUFF GIRLS Z USED IN THIS FANFIC! I ALSO DON'T OWN MANGA AND/OR ANIME: DEMASHITAA! POWERPUFF GIRLS Z EITHER!**

**INSPIRED BY: marinav92 and dejiko001**

**Hanako: *cough* I should warn you that the pairings won't necessarily won't be to your liking… it will contain some random pairings and I swear you, the reader, would look at it as if I was crazy to even think about them… o_o;;; I hope you enjoy the story and if I have any errors, please tell me **

**Prologue **

"Finally!" Professor Utonium shouted, making Ken jump.

"Finally?" Ken asked out loud. "What do you mean Papa- I mean Professor?"

"This device! I have finally created a device that removes the black light from a monster."

"Really?" Ken asked.

"Yes, now the black light should be reduced in Tokyo," the professor stated.

"How will we know that for sure?" Ken asked.

"The only way we can find out is if we used it," the professor stated. And Peach, who was sitting down listening to the conversation, was afraid of what would happen next.

"How dare you rip this dress!" Sedusa screamed at the Powerpuff Girls Z.

"You shouldn't have stolen it in the first place," Blossom responded. Before Sedusa had a chance of responding to Blossom, Buttercup had already knocked her out.

"We should bring her back to the lab," Bubbles suggested.

"Already on it," Buttercup stated with a grin. The girls flew back as fast as they could, before Sedusa could even get the chance of waking up.

"Oh, girls!" the professor exclaimed when they finally got back. "Great timing."

"What's the device you're holding?" Bubbles asked.

"I'll explain it when we're going through the process," he replied as Buttercup set Sedusa on the table. He charged up the weird device and it seemed to gargle a bit before the rays shot out.

"This device should be able to remove the black light from Sakurako. This device allows the black light to be in another form," the professor explained.

"Wait, so where does the black light go?" Buttercup asked.

"I was just getting into that Buttercup. As you can see, Sakurako is turning back into her normal self, but the black light is only exiting out of her body. The black light should be-" but Professor Utonium was interrupted by the wheezing of the device. The black light seemed to scream, just to dash out of the opened window.

"G-girls! The black light!" Professor Utonium shouted with a shocked expression on his face. The girls flew out of the lab, just to be wandering in circles, for the black light had disappeared from their sights.

"What have I done?" the professor silently asked himself, still wide-eyed from what had happened.


	2. Chapter 1: Finally Set Free

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN DEMASHITAA! POWERPUFF GIRLS Z USED IN THIS FANFIC! I ALSO DON'T OWN MANGA AND/OR ANIME: DEMASHITAA! POWERPUFF GIRLS Z EITHER!**

**INSPIRED BY: marinav92 and dejiko001**

**Hanako: *cough* I should warn you that the pairings won't necessarily won't be to your liking… it will contain some random pairings and I swear you, the reader, would look at it as if I was crazy to even think about them… o_o;;; I hope you enjoy the story and if I have any errors, please tell me **

**Chapter 1: Finally Set Free**

The Powerpuff Girls Z couldn't find the black light. It disappeared from their sight, but it was merely hiding in the shadows. It was still weak from struggling against the device the professor had created. It could only think of one answer at the moment; to find Him. The black light couldn't detect Him; it didn't know where he was. It was desperate and somehow ended up at Mojo's hide-out with a crazy machine. It didn't know where Mojo was nor did it care. It tried to find Him, only to get frightened by the bright light that shined in the deserted home. It somehow got stuck in one of Mojo's machines. Violently, it shook in the machine, begging to be set free. The machine whirred as the black light tried to escape. It was much too weak to do anything and the machine groaned before the black light transformed.

"Ahhhhh!" it screamed. The black light was no longer part of the air, but now it was real, it was alive. The form had memories of the last host it took, but it could not completely remember how it was.

"W-where am I?" it stuttered. It stared at the door, which was opened by the wind. It blinked a couple of times before it tried to move. It stood, but held the wall up for support. It tried to walk out, just to be face-to-face with a mirror. The mirror showed its reflection. A woman. She touched her face; just to be sure it was really her. The form seemed to remember itself, but it was also missing something. Her emerald eyes reflected from the mirror, her long black hair which seemed to be messy, but in a good way. She had pale skin from the looks of her reflection. Then something called to her as she stared at the mirror.

_I'm not… pretty,_ she told herself. Before she walked out of the house she began to think.

_What's my name?_ She asked. _Sakurako? No. I hate that name. For some reason I hate that name._ She looked at the refection, hoping it would give her an answer. Nothing. Instead, it mocked her ignorance that she dashed out of the building, craving for an answer. She accidently ran into someone, falling back and landing on her rear.

"Watch where you're-" the man started. She looked up to see his face. He had a sickly color of skin, slightly green. Perhaps when she bumped into him, she hit her head too. He was tall and slim, not built for sports. She couldn't tell if he was staring at her or not, but assumed he did since he was faced in her direction. His sunglasses blocked the view of his eyes and she stood up without his help.

"You watch where you're going," she said bitterly. It was a feeling similar to instinct, the way that she responded. She walked passed him and a couple of his friends that were behind him. A name had rung in her head. _Sedusa_, it said and repeated the word. She felt the name was hers… and she loved it. She loved the way it sounded, the way it had flowed out of someone's tongue, the way it was spelled. She grinned to herself and kept walking down the city of Tokyo.

"Shouldn't you be in school, young lady?" a random clerk had stated. Sedusa blinked a couple of times before responding.

"I'm sorry; I can't find my way there. Could you, by chance, help me?" Sedusa asked with her seductive charms working. The clerk stood there, all red before nodding furiously.

"O-of course!" he stuttered, trying to have the words out of his mouth. He hurried out of his stand, leaving a closed sign in plain view and dashed by Sedusa's side. Sedusa smirked and saw what she was capable of. And the clerk helped her out, showing her where the school was and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Thank you so much," she started, "I don't know how I could thank you."

"Y-you don't need to thank me!" he started, his face going redder from every breath he took.

"I guess I better get going," she sighed. She left him there, dumbfounded in his own actions.

…

The Powerpuff Girls Z was around for many years and currently is around, still in their hidden identities as normal high school students. It seems unlikely how these students are in high school, but time passed by and they were still doing their duty. Although their duties became less and less as the years pass by and the monsters that were roaming around became scarce. The monsters were scared of the Powerpuff Girls Z, so they tried to become normal citizens; they asked for jobs, went to school, but they were treated differently than humans. Humans were still scared to talk to monsters and some simply tried to ignore the fact that they were, indeed, monsters.

The tomboy of the three stared out of the window while the lecture was going on. She wasn't in the mood to learn about history. Instead, she was trying to ignore the fact that the Rowdyruff boys were in the same class. Even worse, they were around the same age as them thanks to Mojo's device. But what harm would they do? Not a lot of monsters did anything now-a-days. Kaoru sighed, missing the days where she could get out of class to fight crime. She should be happy that the crime rate went down, but she was unsatisfied. Then, she saw a girl walking towards the school. She looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn't exactly tell who she was. It was like she met her before, but her mind came up with no names.

…

Sedusa walked in the high school's hallways. Her steps were forming a rhythm, _bah-thump bah-thump bah-thump. _She wasn't sure if she should've been nervous about entering a building she was never in before. She looked at the room number and then back at the sheet of paper she had received when she came to school as a new student. She pressed her rosy lips together before opening the door to her classroom.

The teacher looked at the open door and saw Sedusa walking in the class.

"Hm? A new student?" the teacher asked.

"Yes," Sedusa smiled. She showed him the piece of paper that was in her hand.

"Um, yes, well this is such a short notice. Oh, where are my manners. I'm Mr. Takashi," he said.

"Hm," she replied, showing lack of respect towards him. She didn't like to charm _everyone. _Just the people who she thought would be useful to her. Sedusa didn't really care about being in school, but she didn't object it either. It gave her something to do, something to focus on.

"Your name?" Mr. Takashi asked, slightly irritated how she reacted.

"Sedusa," she says in a dull tone. She turns to the class room and recognizes a few people. She recognized the young man sitting in the back with the sunglasses. The same man she ran into this morning. She didn't like seeing him in the same class, especially how she saw his green skin. The green skin wasn't her imagination at all, it was real. She spotted four more green skinned people as well.

"Well Sedusa," Mr. Takashi started, "You may as well sit in the empty seat next to Ace." She looked for the empty seat, which doesn't take long since there was only one seat. She walked towards the back of the room. She could feel the stares that looked her way. They must've looked at her figure, since most girls didn't have the slender yet desirable body that boys craved. She sat down at her seat and looked at the board. She could feel the stares slowly fading away, but some were still looking at her. It didn't bother her, but it did bother some of the girls in class.

…

Lunch finally came, but poor Sedusa didn't bring money or her lunch since she didn't even know about it in the first place. Now these questions entered her mind.

_Where am I going to live? How am I going to survive?_ It irritated her how she had not thought of this in the first place. Thankfully, she wasn't hungry in the first place. She decided to roam around school just to get a better idea of the area. She could hear students chattering away and yet she could feel her loneliness consuming her slowly.

"Hey," she heard a voice behind her say. She glanced back and saw Ace.

"What do you want?" she said.

"You seem lost. Me and my friends here can show you around," he said with a smirk.

"No thank you," she replied with a scowl on her face.

"Come on," he insisted, "I'll even introduce you to a couple of people." He kept bothering her for a couple more minutes until she couldn't handle hearing it.

"Fine," she hissed. Ace grinned. He walked in front of her with his friends. His friends were quite out there. One was very large in both width and height. Another one seemed to be a midget and one was deformed. Lastly, there was the guy who seemed to be intimidated by Ace. Well, she wasn't too sure if the guy was actually a _guy_.

"Well, aren't you coming?" Ace asked. Sedusa followed the group even though she didn't like how they were, she would rather hang out with them than being alone.

They entered another classroom. The students seemed to be younger than Sedusa, so she wasn't sure why they were there in the first place. She saw Ace smirk at one of the students. To whom, she wasn't too sure yet.

"Hey babe," he said. One of the students looked at Ace before showing a big smile.

"Hey Ace, what took you so long?" she said. Sedusa could tell that her friends weren't too thrilled with the idea of them being together.

"Just showing the new kid around," he said. Then Sedusa took a closer look at the girl. Little did she know that the girl was actually Buttercup.

* * *

Hanako: *twitch* Oh… my… *head desk* I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but it is about four pages long. Kaoru is with Ace in this story. Will that change? Keep reading to find out.


End file.
